Transformers: the Movie 4: Unknown Hope
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: My v-rsion of 'da sequal 2 'da Transformers movie sequal. Read 2 find out more. Optimus Prime/Elita-1. Bee/R.C. Miles/OC. Many oth-r pair-n's n-clud-d.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, the movie, the characters, etc; nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

**_"Tranformers 3:  
Unknown Hope." _**--  
Prolouge Pt. 01. --  
_**"The Iron Giantness"**_

* * *

"Carly?!" a black-skinned woman, with black hair & dark brown-colored eyes, whom was about in her 40's, called. "CARLENE SUMDAC?!"

"I'M COMING?!" a 16-year old girl with strawberry-blonde hair, light tan skin, & big brown eyes replied, reveiling herself to be not only 'Carly Sumdac', but also the women's oldest daughter. "I'm coming, Mom?!"

"Now, where's your sister?"

"I'll find her." Carly called out as a 8-year old black-skinned girl with light brown hair & dark brown eyes came pedaling in on a little green bike. "There she is now."

"Hey, Mom?! You'll never believe our luck?! Guess what I found?!"

"Sari Sumdac, we've been through this before. No pets!"

"But he's not a pet, mom. He's a friend."

* * *

"Oh, c'mon Sar-ster?! You know this family will lucky to ends meet this year" Carly said as she ruffled her little sister's hair. "Do you really wanna things worse by a pet in a mix!?"

"I wasn't talking to you, O.K., Carly?!" Sari replied with a pout. "Stay outta it?!"

"Mind your sister & listen to her?! She's got a point!" the girl's father, Alan Sumdac, said as he took matters into his own hands. "Martina, what's this I hear about Sari wanting a pet!?"

"She found one & she wants to keep it."

"Not again?!" he exclaimed as he slapped a hand to his face & then looked at his wife with. "So?! Lemme guess: you don't want to keep up with the extra care for the upholstery?, right!"

"Yes!"

* * *

"You'll never know he's there. I'll keep him in a cage....."

".....Until you feel sorry for him and set him free in the house. You remember the raccoon, anyone?!" Mrs. Sumdac then stopped to shudder. "Oooooh! I remember the raccoon."

"Oh, c'mon, Mom?! 'At least just look at him?!"

"All right, all right, where is this guy?" Sari was about to the squirrel out of the box, but then she discovered it'd gotton loose.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!" upstairs, Isaac Sumdac, Carly & Sari's brother, could be heard screaming all the way from downstairs. "THERE'S A FLUFFY RAT IN MY PANTS!!"

"I.....I'll go get him."

* * *

Later.....

* * *

"Hello, Carly?! Sari?!" a red-hairred, green-eyed waitress kindly greeted the two sisters as they sat down on the counter bar-stools. They would often come to this place since their mother worked as a part-time waitress. "What can I do ya for?"

"We'll have the usual, Becky-Ann?!"

"Comin' right up!" Becky-Ann said as she came back shortly with two plates: one had a beacon cheeseburger with no pickles, no condiments, no relish, no onions, & only half the lettice, as well as a side of cheese sticks. The other had a couple of hot dogs & some mac & cheese. "& since I know money's kinda tight for your family lately, this one's on the house."

"Thanks Becky-Ann."

"What's with the long face, Sari!?"

* * *

"Sari found another pet, but had to release it right away."

"Again?! What was it this time?"

"A squirrel."

"Oh dear?!" she said with a smile, but then a man with black hair & hazel eyes, wearing a fisherman's clothes, dashed into the dinner all soaking wet, wiping the smile off her face. It was her husband. "Merv?! What in blazes happened ta ya?"

"It was a monster, an alien, Becky. It kicked a hole in my boat & it almost drown me. I woulda called ya & told ya, but I was in that storm all night."

"Merv?! Whadda ya drink 'fore ya got on the boat last night?"

* * *

"I'm telling the truth, woman, dang it! It came from outer space. I saw it! And it was headed toward land. We gotta call the government, Becky. Maybe it was a sputnik, or....." he said as Carly began to become interested, enough to the point where it put her into a trance. ".....Or an invader from Mars. That's what it is, an invader from Mars! It was a spaceship of some kind. An unidentified flying object....."

"Unidentified?! Oh dear?! Knowing you, Merv, I'd say it was either whiskey or beer."

"Hey! I saw it too." Carly said as she stood up & scooped up some hair & tucked it behind her ear.

"I rest my case."

"Carly, no?! You know nobody's gonna believe you. Now you're gonna be all 'What if it is Sputnik, or a flying saucer from Mars? I bet we could find it', please do a favor, Carly, & don't."

"Sorry, Sar-ster. But he doesn't know I didn't really see anything. & besides, if we don't stick up for the kooks, who will?!"

* * *

Late that night.....

* * *

"(Now, I'll be working late tonight, Carly, so you're in charge.)"

"O.K., Mom?! I got it!"

"(& Carly?!)"

"Yes, Mom?!"

"(Easy on the sweets, make sure everyone goes to bed before too late, & if you're watching something, it've better not too scary or too improper for little ones like Sari, O.K.?!)"

"Hey, it's me, Mom. What'd you expect?"

* * *

"(Don't even get me started, Carlene Sumdac?!)"

"Bye, Mom, love ya dearly?!"

"(Love ya dearly too, honey, love ya dearly too?!)"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Shortly later.....

* * *

"(.....& thus, we may find a way to gain the power of reading minds.)"

"Yeah right?!" Issac said as he & his sisters watched a old black-&-white movie -- Attack of the Killer Brain-Monsters. He was wearing a purple t-shirt under a green jacket & a pair of light-brown demin shorts on, he used his jacket to dust off his tiger-striped framed, squared glasses, & his hair was pinned back. Carly wore a bright-orange sweater over her plain-white t-shirt with the robot printed on it (only because her brother was a panophobe & she didn't want him to see it, plus, she was trying to hide her scars), light-blue demin shorts, a silver-&-black beaded bracelet on her left arm (a christmas present from their granny), a multicolored bracelet on her right arm (a birthday from a cousin of theirs), a silver-&-onyx pendent around her neck (the only thing left of her birth mother), & she wore her hair down. Sari wore nothing except a yellow shirt & a gold skirt & two spikey pigtails in her hair, it was what she would normally wear, & she was barefoot, as were her brother & sister. Neverless, they watching a movie & the usual munchies for such -- popcorn, chips, nuts, & sweets. "There's no such thing!"

* * *

"Ssssh!" Carly sushed her brother as the scene where a woman in it knocked a glass jar with a brain in it played, a man lead her out of the room she was in. "Don't be such a bonehead! Just enjoy the movie, for pete's sakes?!"

"(.....So?! How'd you like to go out for dinner with me? A little?! Or a lot?! I'm sure you'd love to.)"

"(Heh he! You read my mind.)" the woman in the movie said with a giggle, while the man seached the pockets of his lab coat for his keys, but couldn't find them.

"(I'll right back!)" the man said as he went back into the room. The lights wouldn't come on, there was an eeire silence, & the brain on the floor was gone. Only the shattered remains of the glass jar, & the puddle of fluids that once cradled it a few moments ago, were found.

"You're gonna get it!" Sari said in a sing-song tone, only to have her sister glare down at her. "Well, he is!"

* * *

"(Huh?)"

_ROAR!_

"(AAAAAHHHHH!!)"

_BUZZ!_

_BLEEP!_

* * *

"Hey!" just when the movie was getting good, static cut off the scene. "What's going on?"

"Lemme see?!" Carly said as she got up, brought forth a flashlight, & look the TV, the DVD player, the cable box, & everything else, over. "DVD player's fine, so's everything else." she then turned towards Issac. "Problem must be with the generator antenna of yours that you put up."

"Why you must blame this on something I have worked very hard on for 4 weeks?"

"Forget about it?! I'll go up & check it." Carly told her brother as she got a jacket on. "Just do me a favor, O.K.?! Stay here with Sari, & keep her calm. We both know the calm of darkness can scare the living daylights outta her."

"You've got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside.....

* * *

"Huh?" while examing her brother's invention, Carly found the car battery that powered the antenna had ripped out. "Now, that's odd!" then she found something else -- something strange. "O.K.?! Something, or someone, walked through here...& left robotic-looking footprints, each one the size of a tractor tire."

_Boom!_

"Issac's so lucky that I'm such a loving sister, or I wouldn't be going out this storm for him."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Later, in the woods.....

* * *

"O.K.?!" Carly as she checked out the trail of giant footprints. "Let's see, 'trail's still fresh, so, whoever or whatever made these 'prints hasn't gone far." she then picked the flashlight, which she had with her & that she had set down, up. "& the owner of this trail seems to be heading.....northeast, towards the power plant!" Carly ran over to the power plant after that went through her head, but she got there, she didn't see a thing except the glowing light of the plant. She put her flashlight in the pocket of her jacket & readied the Louisville slugger that she had brought with her, hid behind a nearby rock, & then waited for the right moment before she jumped in attack. Still nothing!

_Buzz!_

* * *

"Carly?! You need to relax?!" she said to herself. "You're starting to behave like Issac."

_THUD!_

THUD!

Suddenly, Carly began to feel the pounding of the feet of a giant. "Huh? What the-- Oh, my?! _Sweet Dream Are Made of Peace._ It can't be?!" she turned around, but couldn't believe what she saw. It was a giant, pink-&-brown, feminine-looking, clearly-alien, honest-to-good, robot! "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

* * *

_**"There it is!"**_ the giant robot 'spoke' to 'herself' in a language Carly had never heard before, but yet, knew & understood perfectly. It sounded like a mix of Russian,several different Asian languages, & the the strange clicks, chirps, & beeping sounds someone would in a old videogame. _**"I can probably this power source to aid me as I call what-so-ever remains of my race. My people."**_

**_"Oh, my?!" Carly quietly gasped to herself as the robotic-alien-giantess reach a hand to the discs of the power grid after the metal guard. "& if anyone asks, what the weirdest thing 'bout this was, it was that I could understand everything that thing was saying.....& it.....I mean, she was speaking in an alien language."_**

_Zap!_

_**"Ouch!"**_ the robot wrinched at the shock of the surge from touching the electrical discs & inadvertently jumping into the power lines. _**"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! Get me out, get me out! Please?! Someone, anyone....."**_

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Carly screamed as she ran off into the trees.

**_".....Help me?!"_**

* * *

_'What_ _am_ _I_ _doing?'_ Carly thought to herself after she heard the giantess call out for help & was stopped by it. _'She_ _was_ _just_ _looking_ _for_ _her_ _people, friends, maybe even her family. She's probably can't find her way_ _back_ _home_ _--_ _&_ _now,_ _she's_ _lost,_ _alone,_ _&_ _scared.'_ she looked back as the guilt began sink into her. _'Carlene,_ _you're_ _the_ _**"only"** one who_ _can_ _help --_ _she needs you!'_ she ran over to see the giantess in enough pain to be brought down to the 'knees'. 'O.K., now?! No way you're just let "her" suffer like that, right?!' she then rushed past the giantess & straight towards the power plant's shut off switch! "C'mon, c'mon?!?!" she grunted as she pulled on the switch effortlessly while the giantess screamed & cried relentlessly. "Please work?! Please shut off?!" Carly's pendent suddenly glowed & icy-blue bolts started to tread along her shoulders, pinning into the many disc-shaped scars that were carved onto her upper arms, not that she notice. It was then she was seemingly strong enough to flip the switch & shut off the power. "I did it?! Alright!" but Carly's victory was a hallow one, since the robot she was struggling to save went silent & fell to the ground, snapping the cables 'she' was incased in -- the poor thing's 'eyes' seemed to be shut tight, & 'she' wasn't moving.

_THUD!_

_BOOM!_

"Whoa!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house.....

* * *

"I'm home!" Mrs. Sumdac called as she entered the house, only to give a stern look towards 2 of her children, once she was in the living room, on account of the third & oldest child was missing. "O.K. now?! I'm only going to ask this once -- where's Carly?"

"Oh! You tell her, Issac?!"

"Why me?!"

"Tell me what?!" their mother said, glaring angrily at them, which frightened Issac. "Issac Sumdac?!?!"

"Go on?! It's Mom! She'll understand!"

"Yeah! Mom?! About that question you just ask when you came in....."

* * *

A few minutes later.....

* * *

"SHE'S DID WHAT & WENT WHERE?!?!?!"

"That coulda gone worse, eh Issac?!"

"Yeah, right?!"

"ISSAC?!?! SARI?!?! GET IN THE CAR, WE'RE GOING AFTER HER!!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the power plant.....

* * *

There, Carly stood in awe of the fallen creature before. "Well, the only thing I should be surprised about, is that no one came running after hearing that." she said to herself before climbing up one of the trees that were lined under & around the giant, all the way towards the thing's face, not paying attendation to the large dent-like bump on the giant's helm. "I wonder if it's, I mean, she 's still alive.....functional.....whatever?!" she then tossed a small stone near it's mouth.

_Clank!_

"Whoa?!" Carly as she suddenly picked up the stone she threw & dropped down the robot's mouth, causing all sorts of clanking & battering noises. "Cool?!"

_Whurr!_

Carly's head turned at the sound of something charging & could not believe what she saw -- the giant was alive! & she looked she was waking up! "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" climbinh down from her perch on the giant's cheek, she ran as far & as fast as she could -- until she saw her family's car! "Help, help! Stop! Help!" she screamed in a double-talking manner, then looked back & up at the power plant to the giant robot had somehow vanished from sight.

* * *

"Carly!!" Mrs. Sumdac dashed out of the car & up to her daughter, giving her a big hug. "Where have you been? Don't you know not to go wandering off in the middle of the night like that?" she scolded. "I was so scared, my lil' Firefly Angel. I thought I'd lost you."

"Mom.....something ate the battery Issac's generator antenna....." Carly suddenly explained, only to get a 'start-with-me-or-I'm-gonna-think-you're-crazy-or-something' look from her mother. ".....But it wasn't sputnik or an invader from Mars, it was A ROBOT!!" Carly yelled while Issac & Sari, who were sitting, (not that Carly noticed them or anything else for that matter, due to her excitement), watched as their mother went to get into the car. "& THE ROBOT WAS, LIKE, A HUNDRED FEET HIGH....." Carly said as she was shouting in all the excitement, but her mom just did not believe her. ".....& IT'S BODY HAD THIS SHAPE IN ITS BUILT THAT GAVE IT A ALMOST PICK-UP TRUCK LOOK....." she continued as Mrs. Sumdac opened up the car door. ".....& IT WAS LOOKING FOR A POWER SOURCE-- "

"Carly?!?!.....Enough, O.K.?!" was all the reply that Carly got, in spite of all she had done, seen, said, & described. "I.....I don't want to.....to hear another word."

"O.K.?!"

* * *

Later the next morning.....

* * *

"HELLO!" Carly shouted she went walking through the woods. "HEY BIG GAL!" she called out, still holding onto the Bucket of motor oil she had with her. "OIL?!?! FRESH, WARM OIL!" After hours of waiting, Carly started to give up. "I guess I won't get that picture to prove to everyone....." she tripped over something as she went to leave. It was the bucket of motor oil! & it was empty! ".....I was....." she looked up to see the giant robot, staring, past some trees that were knocked over, right down at her. ".....telling the truth." Carly said as she then screamed & ran. She ran & she ran, the giant following close behind, until.....

_Bang!_

Right into a tree! The giant stopped & bent down to get a closer look at Carly, who was freaked, only to topple over. Carly then relaxed her legs & the giant copied her.

"So?! I guess you're not gonna hurt me?!" the giant reached out her arm & dropped something at Carly's feet. "The shut-off switch?! You saw me save you. & with that bump on your head, you probably don't remember where you come from; but if I had to guess, I'd say you came from the sky, right?! From up there?!" Carly said as she pointed up, making the giant look up at the sky in respose. "So?! Can you talk? You know, words? Blah, blah, blah, like that?! Can you do that, blah, blah, blah?"

"Blah, blah....." the giant then spoke with a voice like Sarah Evans', only more machinal sounding. ".....BLAH!!" the last word, however, actually knocked Carly over.

* * *

"Well, you get the idea, anyway." Carly said, getting up, then she find a nearby rock. "See this? This is called a rock. Rock."

"Rock." the giant said, reiterating the last thing Carly said.

"Good." Carly replied.

"Rock?" the giant said as she then repeated Carly's actions, nabbing a boulder in the process.

"Yes, rock!" she answered as the giant then grabbed a nearby tree.

"Rock." the confused creature said as she held it like a toy.

* * *

"No, no. That is a tree. Rock....." she replied, correcting the childlish robot, first, pointing at the rock, & then the tree. ".....Tree. Get it?"

"Rock.....tree."

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" Carly exclaimed. "Wow, my own giant alien robot! I am now the luckiest girl in America! Or even on Earth! This must be the biggest discovery since, I don't know, television or something!" she said as she continued her bant of joy. "I gotta tell someone-- No, people always wig out & start shooting & blasting when they see something big & scary like you."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sumdac's house.....

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!"

"Oh, C-C-Carly!" Issac replied, startled by the harsh tone of his mother shouting at him. "Not here. 'Left about a hour ago."

"Well, you've better hope she gets back soon."

* * *

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, at the exact same moment, back with Carly & the female giant alien robot.....

* * *

"Eh?!" the robot uttered in a confused tone, as if she didn't know what Carly was talking about.

"Wig out -- it means, to go crazy, or to do something crazy, or to act crazy." Carly tried to explain. "You know, like this....." she said as she then put her thumbs to her face: one was on the right side of her jaw bone, the other was nestled on top of her left cheek bone. She then made a face by flaging her hands & moving her eyes apart & together. ".....Nah nah nah!"

"Nah nah nah!" the giant robot then copied her actions again -- this time by making the exact same face as Carly. But, unlike before, Carly was not impressed.

"No, no!" she said as she scolded the creature. "That's the kinda stuff that'll make people shoot at ya." Carly put her hands on her hips as she then asked the giant to stop. "Please?! Don't do that, O.K.?!" she then got a idea. "You know what?! How 'bout.....Elita-1. Yea, from now on, you're Elita-1."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Issac & Mrs. Sumdac.....

* * *

"Well, where could that gal be?" Mrs. Sumdac asked, clearly looking for Carly. "Issac, sweetie?! Did she say where she was goin' at all?"

"Just that she was out in the woods." Issac replied to his mother. "Why!?"

"Jus' wonderin'."

"You don't think she went out to look for that giant alien robot she was going on about, do you?!"

"Well, maybe." the woman vaguely told her son. "Do y'all think she'd do somethin' like that?"

* * *

"Of course. After the way she was carrying on about it." Issac explained. "& when you didn't believe her story. Jeez, Mom, 'you have to ask!?"

"Issac, 'bout that." she said reluctantly. "I wasn't blowin' Carly 'cause I didn't believe 'er. In fact, I believed 'er completely. I jus' couldn't believe myself -- that this was happenin' again."

"Again?! What're you talking about?"

"I say somethin' 'bout this 'fore. 'Ya remember that trip we took to Mission City, a couple months back, right?!" Mrs. Sumdac asked after a brief moment of hanging her head & letting out a big sigh.

"Yeah, but I don't see what it's got to this."

"There's somethin' I need to tell ya....."

* * *

Meanwhile, much later, back with Carly & Elita-1.....

* * *

"Well, we can't call Ripley's Believe it or Not, because....." Carly said as she paced back & foreward, pointing her index finger up in the air. ".....They wouldn't believe it."

"Oh!" Elita-1 chirped, puting a finger to her chin, showing herself to be very confused, but, yet at the same time, that she was willing to at least try to understand her newfound friend. "O.K.!"

"Great!" Carly exclaimed as she looked up at the sky. "It's gettin' late, & if I don't get home, my mom's gonna wonder where I'm at. When she starts wonders, she starts worrying, & then she starts searching. If she comes here looking for me, which she most likely will do, & she sees you -- then we got a screaming problem on our hands." she explained to the giant robotic woman. "Just.....Just stay here, O.K."

"Stay?!"

"Yes. You stay here.....for tonight.....& I'll be back tomorrow." Carly said as the giantness stood up in response, the mere fact that her _head_ almost reached the top of the treeline left the strawberry-blonde awe struck. "Whoa." the teen then snapped out of it as she began to give a good farewell. "Well, goodbye." Carly said as she went to leave, but the iron-like giantness had other ideas. "No, no. Me go....." Carly said as she pointed to herself & then to her giantness friend. ".....You stay. No following. Good." Carly said, glad that she have gotton Elita-1 to listen to & obey her, leaving the giant robot behind, only to hear & feel giant footsteps behind her. "I told you! I'll come back tomorrow! Now, stay!" she commended, but Elita had just met Carly -- she did not want her new friend to go, even if it was only by said friend was only leaving for just a second. & she neither could remember anything about her past, nor did she know &/or understand anything anymore. So, she did the only thing she could think to do -- she kept on following Carly! "No, no, no! Bad robot!"

* * *


End file.
